


Two Wolves and a Bunny Rabbit

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Animal Transformation, April Fools' Day, Bunnies, Bunny Rabbit Barry, Easter, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, Jokes, M/M, Metahumans, Rabbits, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: When Len and Mick get a call that something's happened to Barry, they race to STAR Labs, only to discover that while something -did- happen... It may not be something bad.





	Two Wolves and a Bunny Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts).



It's supposed to be a lazy day with Mick having pre-made most of the night's feast ahead of time. Len sticks to read the newspaper while Mick bathes the sunlight in through the window on the couch, rays of light making his features glow. Len can't help but trace the light on Mick's face and smile.

All they're missing is Barry. And boy, do they both wish he were there too, leaning on Mick with his toned legs sprawled over Len's lap. He'd be humming some soft song with his eyes closed, looking like an angel from far away – too beautiful and too good for the world.

'Soon, though,' Len reminds himself. 'Barry will be home soon enough.'

“Ya know, Len --” A phone rang, cutting Mick's lethargic words off.

“Yes?” Len said, answering his phone as his eyes skimmed the article on the second page.

“Sure, Len..” Mick grumbled. “Just answer your damn phone when I'm trying to talk..”

Len gave him an unimpressed look as Ramon's voice came chattering across the line. “Hmm?” His brows furrowed, confused. He'd gotten distracted, careless in his attention to the phone, assuming it was just another silly call about something ridiculous he'd seen Barry do.

But it wasn't.

“What did you say!?” Len stands, causing Mick to frown and get up as well. Mick can't help but feel the buzz of fire beneath his skin, a sure sign that something's not right.

“What's goin' on, Len?” Mick asks, worried. It's not like Len to be so pale, to be so panicked. He notices that even Len's hand shakes as it holds the cell phone up to his ear.

Len doesn't listen to Mick, he can't right now. He needs to hear…

“ _A- A meta got to Barry!”_ Ramon finally blurts out, voice frazzled. _“Y-you mi-might wanna come down h-here.”_

Len drops the cell phone without another word, launching over to the counter where the car keys lay and grabbing them. “Barry needs us,” Len quickly bites out as Mick follows him to the door.

Mick barely remembers to lock the door behind him as he slams it shut, hearing the loud echo of the closure. He'd wince if it mattered now, but it doesn't. There's only one thing that matters right now… Barry.

With Len's hands shaking too much to unlock the car, Mick snatches the keys and gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “I got it, Len,” Mick says softly. “I'll drive.”

It's conflicting. Len has a hard time with not being in control, especially in a situation like this. But his head is whirling with so many scenarios, so many images of Barry bleeding out, crying, or dead. He can't drive. Not if they want to make it to STAR Labs alive. “Drive fast,” Len tells Mick, hopping in the passenger's seat.

Mick slides into the driver's and turns the engine on with determination. “Always.” And then Mick's stepping on the gas like the brake doesn't exist, and they can only thank their lucky stars that cops hardly hang around the back roads they take to get there.  No sense getting arrested today.

The car skids into the parking lot, tires screeching on the pavement as the brakes get slammed on.

If Len weren't so worried about Barry, he might actually be sick. Not now though. He needs Barry.  _They_ need Barry. They need to know that he's okay.

That's why Mick forgets to lock the car. That's why Len almost trips on his own two feet as he's running to the door. That's why they're racing to the Cortex. They're hearts are beating fast, minds overwhelmed with all the times that Barry's come too close to dying, wondering if this is the 'too close to be saved' moment.

And when they finally burst into the Cortex….

Ramon is bent over, shoulders shaking with his hand over his mouth. “Ramon!” Len snaps, too concerned to care about pleasantries. “Where's---”

Mick taps Len's shoulder as he stares at the far side of the Cortex, a familiar figure having caught his attention. “Holy ---”

Having had his attention caught, Len's eyes slide over to where Mick is looking, and he can't help but mouth, “Shit.” His jaw drops as he takes in exactly who Mick is looking at.

The beautifully shaped face of their lover turns towards them with a cute scowl. “What?” Barry snaps at them, tapping his feet at superspeed. His...long, white ears twitch, and there's something vaguely cotton like that Len and Mick can clearly see just along the curve of his rear.

“Haven't you ever seen a bunny rabbit before?” Barry growls, a light dusting of red across his cheeks that spreads down his neck and very possibly to his chest.

“You're a ---” Len goes to breathe out with astonishment and something warm blooming in his chest.

Barry glares out of embarrassment. “Not one word or I'll shove a carrot down your throat.”

Suddenly, Ramon is falling onto the floor, laughing and clutching his gut. “He's a bunny rabbit! AHAHAHAHA! Barry the Bunny!”

Mick and Len blink, and then Ramon's tied up with a carrot stuck in his mouth, an angry looking Bunny Barry looking down at him with his foot tapping and ears twitching. “Now,” Barry looks at Mick and Len, humiliation building up. “Anyone else want to laugh?”

As amusing as it is to see Ramon wrapped up and effectively gagged, Len and Mick know this is not the time to laugh about Barry's new… additions.

“Scarlet,” Len tries, locking eyes with Barry, “we're not going to laugh at you. Ever since we got Ramon's call, we've been worried about you.”

Barry crosses his arms over his chest, hugging himself. “Yeah, well… _This_ is what happened to me. I got freakin' bunny ears and a tail! I look stupid!”

Mick raises an eyebrow. “Doll, you look anything but.” He allows his eyes to very blatantley trail over Barry's body from fluffy ears to toes. “In fact, you look utterly adorable.”

“And then some...” Len adds with a grunt. He's definitely feeling less like a human right now and more like a wolf. If the look on Mick's face is anything to judge by, so is Mick.

Barry frowns, unsure. “I'm not sure about that… I look like a bad Easter joke..” He pulls on one of his long ears, wincing at the slight pain.

“Oh, Barry,” Len sighs, taking it upon himself to approach Barry and pull the man's hand from his bunny ear. “You are completely and utterly lovely, bunny or not.”

Mick, who's followed Len to Barry, snakes an arm around the meta's waist. “Scrumptious looking too,” he murmurs in Barry's ear, pleased to see Barry's face turn tomato red.

Ramon chokes on the carrot in horror, eyes wide.

Len smirks at the sound, eye-ing the scientist with amusement. “He does, doesn't he?” His gaze falls back to Barry as he reaches up and strokes the man's cheek. “Perfect for a couple of wolves to devour, huh, Mick?”

Barry practically vibrates under Mick's touch. He loves the feeling of his speedy lover shaking with emotion. “Well, if there were wolves wanting to devour a rabbit, it'd be us.” His hand finds the base of one of Barry's ears, lightly rubbing there. He gets a soft squeak in reply.

“You know, Mick, we didn't get to eat lunch yet. I'm pretty hungry, and we've got a delicious looking rabbit in our midst...”

Mick licks his lips, trying not to chuckle at the terrified sounds Ramon's making. “Maybe we'll just eat him.. Right. Here.”

Ramon seems to have finally had enough, spitting out the carrot like it were the worst thing in the world and coughing. He flails as he tries to get free, not wanting to witness _Barry_ being “devoured” by his two criminal lovers.

Len and Mick step away from Barry, who looks halfway between upset and wanting. “April Fools, Ramon,” Len smugly announces.

Barry's jaw drops.

“As if we'd let you get an eyeful of the Doll,” Mick huffs.

“I have to admit, I wasn't planning this, but it was just too good not to go for,” Len says, his hand massaging Barry's lower back. “While I certainly love to see you fall on your face, I do love my Easter present so much more.”

“I'm not – This isn't – I'm not an Easter present!” Barry argues, lips twitching at the shocked look at Cisco's face.

“Maybe not, Doll, but you've certainly made us feel festive,” Mick tells him, lips brushing against Barry's cheek.

Barry blushes deeply, ears twitching.

“The bunny accessories will go away, won't they, Ramon?” Len inquires with a demanding tone.

“Y-yes!” Cisco squeals.

“Well, then, let's go home and celebrate right,” Len suggests, stroking Barry's side.

All Barry can do is nod. He honestly can't believe this is his life. But then Len's kissing him, and – Okay, he's definitely okay with this being his life. Even if he does have bunny ears and a cotton tail. “Y-yeah,” Barry agrees after Len leans away. “Easter. Celebrate…. Sounds good.”

Mick and Len exchange grins and begin to lead Barry away from Ramon who's still tied up. “Happy Easter, Ramon,” Len chuckles on their way out.

It turns out 'celebrating' is a lot of stroking an touching of Barry and his bunny attachments.  Because "Barry's the rabbit of the day.  Easter Bunny - who?"

 

~

If Len and Mick wake up in the middle of the night to find Barry nibbling on the carrot cake Mick made, well.... They're not going to be mentioning that any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> ..I don't know whether to apologize for this or not. I don't really celebrate Easter.
> 
> Anywhos! This is for the lovely, Red. What a Wonder! I hope you've enjoyed this. :)


End file.
